1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to printed circuit board assemblies, and more particularly, to thermally isolating heat generated from circuitry located on a printed circuit board within a printed circuit board assembly.
2. Background
Printed circuit boards include multiple conductive layers interleaved with multiple dielectric layers. Each conductive layer is typically formed into one or more pathways (known as traces) to provide a path for an electric current. Electronic components are attached to the printed circuit board and electrically connected to the traces forming a printed circuit board assembly.
Printed circuit board assemblies are utilized in a wide range of electrical and electronic equipment including both handheld and non-handheld devices. These devices have been utilized to monitor and/or measure a variety of parameters for physiological, subjective, and environmental conditions. The devices can be configured to store data related to the parameters and/or transmit, either wired or wirelessly, the data to another device.
In one example, a handheld device can be used to measure the blood glucose level of an individual. The handheld device can include a module that measures the blood glucose along with circuitry that facilitates wireless data communications. However, the heat generated from the circuitry can cause a temperature elevation in the blood glucose measurement. Any temperature elevation in the blood glucose measurement from the ambient temperature will cause inaccurate readings in the blood glucose measurements, which could have adverse effects on the individuals. Thus, there is a need for isolating the heat generated by circuitry on a printed circuit board.